


玻璃动物园

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J





	玻璃动物园

  
生活是看不到头的黑暗隧道。  
瓶子里插的红蔷薇枯萎了，为了不让它招一茬一茬的虫子阿尔托莉雅给它换水，却不把花枝拿出去。然后她从摩根盘踞的巢穴走出去，留下晚上加班的条子，转动钥匙开着车，无处可去的用姑娘们趋之若鹜的红花碾着柏油马路。  
她曾经心爱的人被蚕食，没人知道从什么时候开始。摩根只比阿尔托莉雅大三岁，唇角的沟壑出现在眼角之前，可能是三十多年前的胚胎或者十五岁人造人一样长得飞快的女儿，她已经学会带自己其中一个母亲去开安非他酮和尼古丁贴片。这生物带着和她酷似的脸挑起了她们的第一次离婚战争，因为十八岁的阿尔托莉雅还没准备好和大学录取通知书一起迎接一个孩子，而摩根的腹部突兀的隆起，让她产生生理性不适。  
你哥哥十八岁时就会泡监护人了。摩根扭出一个笑容，你还没准备好吗？  
而你甚至没有告诉过我。阿尔托莉雅控制着自己的表情让自己看上去不那么像摩根，你准备让谁养，梅林和亚瑟吗？  
梅林只会把孩子吃掉。摩根露出蛇一样的笑容护着自己腹部，你哥哥不过是你加一根筷子。


End file.
